You've Lost That Lovin' Feeling
by 80's Movie Contest
Summary: Sparks fly when Edward "Maverick" Cullen serenades a pretty brunette at a bar. Top Gun meets Twilight. My entry for the One-Shot 80s Movie Contest.


**80's Movie - Anonymous One-Shot Contest**

**Title: ****You've Lost That Lovin' Feeling**

**Movie Inspiration: ****Top Gun**

**Characters:**** Edward and Bella**

**Disclaimer: ****Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Top Gun (and the script used within this one-shot) belongs to Paramount. The song is by the Righteous Brothers. The lemon is mine.**

**Summary: ****Sparks fly when Edward "Maverick" Cullen serenades a pretty brunette at a bar. ****Top Gun**** meets ****Twilight****. My entry for the One-Shot 80s Movie Contest.**

* * *

***You've Lost that Lovin' Feeling***

The bar was a sea of naval aviators wearing their pressed, stark-white uniforms. Naturally, they were surrounded by an impressive array of ladies, sipping from their longneck bottles and smiling flirtatiously in hopes that one of the sailors would show them some attention.

"I don't know why you drag me to these fucking places," Goose (otherwise known as my best friend Emmett) groaned as he ordered a beer from the bartender. "I'm a married man. This is too much temptation for a heterosexual man to endure."

"I told you not to marry Rose," I smirked as my eyes roamed the bevy of beauties circling the bar.

Goose grunted as he slammed his bottle against the bar. "Need I remind you that I married your _sister_?"

No, he didn't need to remind me, so I simply shrugged. "You still shouldn't have married her."

"Whatever. I'll just live vicariously through you, as usual." Goose droned on while I sipped my beer. A leggy strawberry-blonde at the end of the bar caught my eye. I gave her my best panty-dropping smirk, and she winked in reply. I noticed she had a friend – a cute blonde with ice-blue eyes. I could have either of them. Or perhaps both.

Definite possibilities, but not quite intriguing enough for me to put forth any sort of effort.

"All right," Goose shouted over the loud jukebox as he fished for his wallet. "The bet is twenty dollars."

"Twenty dollars…"

He nodded as he placed his twenty on the bar. "You have to have carnal knowledge of a lady on the premises."

"On the premises," I repeated as I caught a flash of long, mahogany hair. She settled herself at the bar and ordered a drink. She had a heart-shaped face and long feathery eyelashes that surrounded the deepest, darkest brown eyes I'd ever seen. She was wearing a crisp, white, button-down shirt with a pink sweater draped across her shoulders. She was pretty and classy, and she looked completely out-of-place in this sleazy bar.

She was simply gorgeous…and _definitely_ worth the effort.

"Come on, a bet's a bet."

"I don't know," I murmured as I continued gazing at her. "It just doesn't seem fair…for you, I mean."

Goose noticed my preoccupation and turned his head toward the beautiful brunette at the end of the bar.

"She's lost that loving feeling," I announced with a smirk.

Goose's eyes flashed to mine. "No, she hasn't. She has _not _lost…"

"She's lost it, man," I grabbed him by the shoulder. "Come on…"

"I hate it when she does that. Shit…" Goose growled as he grabbed his cash from the bar and followed me over to the end of the bar. We'd only attempted this tactic once before, and it had ended badly.

And by badly, I mean I hadn't gotten laid.

As we made our way closer, I noticed that her hair fell in wavy curls almost down to the middle of her back. My fingers itched to touch the silky strands, but instead, I gently touched her arm.

"Excuse me, miss?"

She turned swiftly around in her chair, and my legs nearly buckled from the fragrance of her hair. _Luscious strawberries._

Goose immediately played his part as her chivalrous protector. "Don't worry. I'll take care of this."

With a grateful smile in his direction, the beautiful woman turned back toward the bar as I grabbed the karaoke microphone.

"_You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips…"_

The girl's doe eyes were wide as she swiveled on the stool, her attention on me once again. Her mortified smile made her look even more beautiful.

"_And there's no tenderness like before in your fingertips_," Goose sang.

I tried not to cringe at his tone deafness. After all, the man was trying to help me get into this girl's pants.

"_You're trying hard not to show it, baby_…" I crooned into the microphone, my eyes never leaving hers. Suddenly, a band of my brothers surrounded us and joined in, and I watched the girl blush crimson as she found herself being serenaded by a rowdy bunch of naval officers.

"_But baby, baby I know it…  
You've lost that lovin' feeling,  
Whoa, that lovin' feeling,  
You've lost that lovin' feeling,  
Now it's gone...gone...gone...whoaaaa."_

My brothers continued singing as I pointed toward the empty stool next to her. She laughed out loud and raucous cheers erupted when she told me to have a seat. I thanked my fellow officers and the crowd dispersed as I leaned against the bar.

"I love that song," she smiled softly as her fingers ghosted along her wine glass. "I've never seen that approach. How long have you two been doing this act?"

"Oh, I don't know," I grinned sexily. "Probably since…"

"Puberty?" She laughed aloud, and the sound was a tinkling bell that reverberated straight to my dick.

"Right," I chuckled as I shifted uncomfortably on the stool. "Puberty."

She extended her hand, and I took her small hand in mine. "I'm Isabella Swan."

_Isabella. Ever her name is beautiful._

"I'm Maverick."

"Maverick?" She looked interested, as most women did when they heard my name. "Did your mother not like you or something?"

"No, it's my call sign," I explained with a grin.

"You're a pilot?"

"That's right. A naval aviator."

"Ohhhh," Isabella sounded impressed. Or maybe she was just placating me. It was hard to tell.

"Actually, we've only done this twice," I explained as I motioned to Goose, who was now busy stuffing his face with chicken wings.

Isabella giggled. "And how did you do?"

"Crashed and burned on the first one…"

"And the second?"

I grinned as I leaned closer, letting my mouth ghost across her ear. "I'll tell you tomorrow, but it's looking good so far."

Her breath hitched as I trailed my nose across her cheek. She had the sweetest, creamiest skin…

"Well, Maverick," Isabella whispered as she pulled away, "my friend just arrived. It's been great talking to you. Jake?"

My eyes narrowed as a tall Native American made his way to her side. She smiled up at him, and I watched as his eyes raked over me, sizing up his competition. He looked older than both of us, taller than me and with a much heavier build. I was a fit soldier, but it was easy to see that he could probably kick my ass. Good thing I had a lot of friends close by.

"I'll be with you in a second," Isabella whispered to him. He merely nodded before making his way to a table in the corner.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Isabella asked softly.

"That depends," I replied.

She grinned, and I noticed a sexy twinkle in her eye. "Are you a _good_ pilot?"

I was the best, but I pretended to be humble.

"I can hold my own."

"Great," Isabella smiled at me. "Then I won't have to worry about you making your living as a singer."

I chuckled as I watched her walk toward the table, and I couldn't ignore the sway of her ass in her jeans. Why? Why did you she have to be so damn gorgeous?

"I'm gonna need a beer to put these flames out," I mumbled as the bartender grinned in apology and handed me another longneck.

I nursed my beer for a few minutes until I noticed her make her way toward the restrooms. Without any real conscious thought as to what I was doing, I followed her down the hallway. I paused just for a moment outside the ladies' room door before swiftly making my way inside. She was leaning over the counter, applying lip gloss to her lips. The sight of her ass bending over that countertop caused my already uncomfortable erection to twitch against my slacks. Our eyes met in the mirror, and I saw her blush as she tossed her lip gloss into her pocket.

"Long cruise, was it, sailor?"

"Too long," I murmured as I made my way over to the sink. I leaned one hand against the white counter and smiled at her.

Isabella turned around, pressing her lower back against the sink. "You want to just drop down on the tile and go for it?"

_Yes, please._

I pretended to check the stability of the countertop.

"I actually had this counter in mind."

"Yeah," she smirked. "That would be very comfortable."

"It could be." I lifted my hand and let my fingers sift through her hair. Soft as silk, just as I'd imagined. "Actually, I came in here to save you from making a big mistake with that older guy."

"Really?" Isabella grinned as she wiped her hands on a paper towel and tossed it into the trash. "So I could go on and make a bigger mistake with a young guy like yourself?"

"Maybe," I smiled mischievously. I glanced back at the door and noticed there was a lock, and I thanked divine intervention that something was actually going my way tonight. I brushed my fingers across her cheek before walking backward, never letting my eyes leave hers while my fingers fumbled with the lock. Her eyes widened when she realized she was trapped, but there was no fear in her expression. Instead, her luscious chocolate eyes were brimming with heat and desire, and I noticed that she was biting her lower lip.

"I have to get up early in the morning," Isabella whispered, pulling the sweater away from her shoulders as I slowly made my way back to her side. She turned back toward the mirror, and I pressed my body flush against hers, tugging her gently so that she was forced to lean against my chest. Our eyes locked in the mirror – her delicious brown with my brilliant green – and she gasped as my hands gently grabbed her hips. Her breathing was growing heavier as I softly brushed her beautiful hair to the side, letting my hand drift along her rib cage and up along the side of her breast, until my fingers made their way to the top button of her blouse. I slowly unfastened the first button, and I felt her tremble against me.

"You want me," I whispered against her ear, never breaking my gaze from hers in the mirror.

"How can you tell?" Isabella murmured softly.

I smiled at her reflection as I let my fingers continue their downward exploration, unbuttoning each tiny clasp as they drifted along the fabric. "Your skin is flushed. You're panting." My eyes broke away from hers just long enough to glance at the lacy bra that was now exposed. I let my fingers drift along the cups, and she moaned softly as I played with her nipple poking against the fabric. "And if I wasn't absolutely, positively certain that you wanted me, that sexy little moan just confirmed it."

Her eyes sparkled with defiance. "Maybe I moan anytime someone fondles my breasts. Maybe it has nothing to do with you at all."

"Maybe," I grinned as I pushed my erection against her ass. She grabbed onto the counter for support. "Maybe we should test that theory, Isabella."

I pulled her shirt away from her shoulders and tossed it against the countertop. With a soft moan, I buried my face in her neck and nipped gently at the exposed skin as I fondled each of her breasts in my hands. She whimpered as I pressed wet open-mouth kisses against her shoulder.

"Oh God," Isabella groaned, and I glanced in the mirror. Her eyes were closed, and I let my hands continue their soft caresses against the lace of her bra.

"Take it off," she whispered roughly. I smiled as I expertly unhooked the clasp of her bra, letting it fall to the floor. I immediately returned my hands to their position over her soft breasts.

"Watch me touch you," I ordered softly. Her eyes flashed open, and her breathing grew heavier, as I played with each of her elongated nipples. "Look at your flushed skin. Listen to your breathing. Feel your heartbeat fly. You want me, Isabella."

I dipped my hand to the button of her jeans, unsnapping and unzipping in quick succession. She moaned as my hand journeyed through the denim, resting only when I found the wet fabric of her panties. I slipped one finger against the fabric, and she bucked against my hand.

"You're so wet for me," I breathed huskily in her ear. "There's no way you're this worked up over _that_ guy. What was his name? Jack?"

"Jake," Isabella groaned quietly, as I slipped my finger beneath the fabric of her underwear.

"Don't groan his name," I cautioned her as I brought another finger between her folds. "Don't even think his name. Not when I'm the one touching you like this. Say it, Isabella. Say you want me."

"You want me, too," Isabella whimpered as she grabbed my thigh, pulling my body harder against hers. There was no sense in denying the obvious, and I pushed her jeans to the floor so that I could ground my erection hard against her ass.

"Oh, I want you, baby," I murmured as I pushed her panties down her legs. "Right here…right in front of this mirror so that you can see the man who wants you so badly that he's willing to fuck you in a ladies' room."

Isabella moaned loudly as I fished a condom out of my pocket before swiftly lowering my pants and underwear. I rolled it on before lifting her slightly, teasing her folds with my dick. She leaned forward as I pushed slowly inside of her, and our moans echoed off the concrete walls of the bathroom.

"Look at us," I commanded her. Her eyes found mine in the mirror, and it was only then that I began to move inside of her. I held her against me as she braced herself against the counter, matching me thrust for thrust. I allowed one of my hands to travel once again to her breast, and I teased her nipple, causing her walls to clench around me.

"Yes," I grunted against her ear. "That feels good, doesn't it baby?"

"So good," Isabella moaned, her eyes never leaving mine as I drove deeper and harder inside of her. She felt like heaven, and I was mesmerized by the feel of her…the smell of her…and the passionate expression on her face as I moved faster within her.

"You feel so good, baby," I whispered roughly against her ear. "You're so gorgeous, and you're all mine."

And with that, she screamed as her orgasm overtook her.

"Isabella," I groaned against her shoulder, and I grunted as I came inside of her.

"Fuck me," she moaned as I lowered her to the ground. I held her close to my chest as we struggled to slow our breathing.

"Did that," I grinned as I got rid of the condom and quickly buttoned my pants. "And it was my pleasure."

I placed a soft kiss against her cheek, and she was still trying to catch her breath as I made my way out the door.

There was a definite spring in my step the next morning as Goose and I made our way to our meeting. I was also twenty bucks richer, not that I cared. If I'd known what a fantastic fuck she would have been, I would have paid _him._

"You'll be trained and evaluated by civilian specialists," Jester, our Lieutenant Commander, explained as he prepared us for our day of training. "One of the most qualified is our tag rep, call sign Bella."

The clicking of high-heels could be heard on the concrete, and naturally, all twenty heads turned in the direction of the legs of which they were attached.

"She has a Ph.D. in Astrophysics, and she is also a civilian contractor, so you do not salute her. But you better listen to her because the Pentagon listens to her about your proficiency. All yours, Bella."

I stopped looking at her legs when I smelled the distinct aroma of strawberries, and I heard Goose groan at my side as her penetrating brown eyes locked on us.

Bella.

_Isabella._

"Fuck me," I whispered as I quickly slipped my Ray Bans onto my face.

"Did that," Bella whispered so that only I could hear. "And it was my pleasure."


End file.
